<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midday Surprise by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600288">A Midday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione surprises Harry with lunch on a very special day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry &amp; Neville's Birthday Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thank you to Starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for looking this over.  Written For Hermione's Nook Neville and Harry birthday celebration, my word prompt was office.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Knock, knock,” Hermione said, knocking on the door of her boyfriend’s office. When Harry looked up and smiled, her heart skipped a beat. “Hey,” she greeted him. “Have some time to spare, Auror Potter?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry said, flashing her a grin. “Come in and close the door; I can take my lunch now.”</p>
<p>“Awesome,” Hermione said, slipping inside. “I brought lunch,” she said, holding up the picnic basket.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, standing up and heading around his desk to greet her with a tender kiss. </p>
<p>“But it’s your birthday, and I wanted to surprise you with something since you’re stuck here in your office all day,” Hermione countered. Looking at the floor, she used her wand to clear out a small spot and then pulled out a blanket from the basket, enlarging it with her wand. “So, impromptu indoor birthday picnic!” she announced. </p>
<p>Harry pulled her in for another kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>She blushed once he pulled away. “I mean, it’s just sandwiches, you know I can’t cook for shite.” </p>
<p>He laughed. “Well, I’m not with you for your cooking skills,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“Thank Merlin for that,” Hermione grumbled, sitting down on the blanket. She patted the spot next to her for Harry to join. “I did make some fresh lemonade, though.”</p>
<p>Harry peeked in the basket. “Is that a birthday cupcake?” he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Get out of there!” she said, shooing him away from the basket. “Sandwich first, then cute birthday dessert.” </p>
<p>He laughed as he helped her set up. He poured them each a glass of her fresh lemonade, and as he took a sip, he sighed. “Perfectly refreshing. Just what I needed.”</p>
<p>Hermione handed him his sandwich and a napkin before getting herself situated. “Like I said, I wish we had today off together, but this will have to do.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned. “Hermione, love, this is perfect.” He assured her between bites of his sandwich. “I was getting hungry and didn’t know what I was going to eat.”</p>
<p>“I saw you didn’t pack anything this morning for lunch, so that’s why I decided to surprise you.”</p>
<p>“But seriously, you surprising me with an indoor picnic is the best kind of birthday surprise.” Harry kissed her sweetly. </p>
<p>“I know we’re going to the Burrow tonight to celebrate, but I wanted something that was just us,” she admitted, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So, birthday lunch it was.”</p>
<p>Finishing his sandwich, Harry peeked at the basket. “So… birthday cupcake?” he asked, giving her his impression of puppy eyes.</p>
<p>Laughing, Hermione finished up her own sandwich and nodded. “Yes, birthday cupcake time.” Taking it out, she put a small candle in the cupcake and lit it with her wand. </p>
<p>“Gonna sing for me?” Harry teased.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “You know I can’t sing for shite, either.”</p>
<p>“No singing, no cooking,” Harry dramatically sighed. </p>
<p>“Just make a wish love and blow out the candles,” Hermione said, shaking her head, though she was wearing a smile. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Harry made his wish and blew out the candle. He then took a rather large bite of his cupcake.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Harry,” Hermione murmured, looking at him lovingly. </p>
<p>Harry grinned before leaning over and kissing Hermione. He smirked when he saw that he got some frosting on her. </p>
<p>“Harry,” she chided before she licked the bit of frosting from the corner of her mouth. </p>
<p>Scooting closer, Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss, moaning into Hermione’s mouth as he pulled her into his lap. He kissed his way down her neck, his hands roaming her body. </p>
<p>“How much longer on your lunch?” Hermione asked, breathless from his kisses.</p>
<p>“Ten minutes,” Harry muttered, looking her in the eye. </p>
<p>“Long enough,” she said, squeaking with delight when Harry resumed kissing her. The two of them passionately celebrated Harry’s birthday, the cupcake long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>